Hogwarts and the Games
by SiriusARTlover
Summary: Katty Evermooon, a muggle has just been excepted in Hogwarts school but there is a twist, the professors are training her up for the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts, and the games.

After going for a run, one-night Katty Evermoon collapsed on the couch. Just as she closed her eyes she heard a strange tapping noise. She reached for the light and glared around her tiny living room. Tap, tap. 'Okay then, fine.' She said, rolling off the couch. Outside the window a tiny bird was tapping to come in. 'Go away you stupid bird.' The bird tapped again, it stuck out its leg to show a letter tied to it. She opened the window. The bird flew in and perched itself on the arm of the couch reaching out its leg for Katty to untie the note. Unfolding it and began to read:

_Dear Miss __Katty__ Evermoon, _

_Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry are proud to inform you that you have been accepted into our school of magic. On the 1st of September you will be expected on the Hogwarts express. We understand that this will come as some shock to you. As you have no magical __abilities, however recent__ events have occurred and you have been selected to come to our school. _

She burst into laughter. Someone was playing a joke on her. Hogwarts was made up everyone knew that. 'I don't have a reply for you.' The bird seemed to understand because with one loud hoot it flew back out the window disappearing into the night. In the week that followed she went for three long runs, school every weekday and worked both days of the weekend. She was so busy keeping to her normal life that she forgot about the letter completely. Watching TV one-night she muted it to listen to the strange sound outside. It sounded like a flying motorbike. It must have been a plane flying to close to the house. The engine stopped. A stomping sound made its way up the stairs to her tiny apartment. There was a bang. It sounded like someone with a metal pole was banging on her door. The door was lifted clean of the hinges and a giant stood in the door frame. 'Sorry about that, I'm not good with Muggle doors.' He put the door back upright. 'You must be Katty.' The giant said. 'I'm Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.'

'Hogwarts isn't real; it's just part of the Harry Potter stories.' Katty said, switching off the TV, turning to face the intruder.

'Hogwarts is too real, I'm real and Harry Potter is real. JK Rowling in our world is one of the most celebrated magical historians. She was picked to tell the Muggles about our world.'

'Tell me who you are or I'll call the police.'

'Don't call those Please-men they always get the situation wrong. I'm only here to ask you why you haven't answered the letter Professor Mcgonagall sent you.'

'That was just a dream. I must have fallen asleep on the couch watching TV.'

'You have to come to Hogwarts.' Hagrid pleaded.

'Why?'

'I'm not really allowed to tell you why. Even if I was allowed I can't remember the whole story anyway.'

'I'm not going with you until you tell me why?'

'It's a long story.'

'I've got time.'

Hagrid sat down the couch sinking to the ground under his weight. 'Sorry,' He moaned, 'I can fix that. Okay I'll tell you, but if anyone asks it wasn't me that told you. Have you heard of the goblet of fire?' Hagrid said,

'Yes one of the Harry Potter books is called the goblet of fire.'

'Good, then you already know that it constitutes a binding magical contract. Once it's made up its mind there's no changing it.' Hargid tried to remember what happened next. 'You will also know that the Goblet of fire has a very important role in deciding who will be in the Triwizard tournament. The goblet only decides that because of a deal it made in 1293. The deal was that the cup would pick the names of the Triwizard champions if it could pick 12 names to one day fight in a thing called the Hunger-games.' Kattys mouth dropped. This was turning out to be one weird dream, first the Harry Potter book was real and now the Hunger-games as well. 'The 12 names would be Muggles. Each Muggle would have a school attached to it. Your school is Hogwarts.'

'So what are the Hunger-games?'

'It is a fight to the death.'

'So it's like the book the Hunger-games.'

'What book?'

'Don't worry. What happens if I don't go?'

'Your name came out of the goblet. That means you have to fight in the Hunger-games.'

'What happens if I don't fight in these games?'

'You die.'

'So either way I die. I stay here and I die. Or I go with you and then die.'

'If you agree to let Hogwarts train you up just a little you have a much better chance of survival then if you stay here.'Katty thought about this, and it made sense. 'Good someone will come and collect you sometime around the 1st of September.' Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella pointed it at the couch, muttered reparo under his breath and the couch flung back up into his original state. He fixed the door as well. Katty listened as the motorbike roared back into life and watched as it flew off into the sky.

The 1st of September slowly crept up on her. Not that she remembered Hagrid's visit. She was asleep in her bed tucked up nice and warm it was 12am on the 1st of September. A strange popping sound woke her up. 'Lumos,' she heard someone say. She blinked in the light and stared at the tall figure standing in the middle of her bedroom. If she wasn't the brave person that she was she probably would have screamed. Instead, she rubbed her eyes and reached up to turn on her light.

'Hey don't do that.' The man said. 'Turn it off it's too bright. I'm not used to Muggle lights.'

'Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom.' Katty said pulling the bed covers up further suddenly feeling very exposed in her singlet top.

'I'm Dean Thomas, I teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.'

'Muggle Studies why doesn't Herminoe teach Muggle studies?'

'Hermione is an Auror and one of the best the ministry has, besides Ron and Harry of course. But that's not important. Hagrid said that you agreed to come.'

'I'm not coming. That was only a dream, this is only a dream.'

'It wasn't a dream. You have to get dressed and come with me.' Dean Thomas said still trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light. 'I'll wait outside for you to get dressed.'

'Wait, I'm not coming with you.' Katty said.

'Didn't Hagrid tell you that your name came out of the goblet of fire? If you don't come with me then you die.'

'Yeah Hagrid told me. He also told me that if I do come with you, then I fight in some game that will most probably be the end of me as well.'

'Your choice to make, you come with me and Hogwarts will train you up as best we can or you stay and live your normal life and when the goblet sets the date you're the first to die.' Dean opened the door and disappeared out of it. Katty took her time, she got dressed, packed a few clothes and a few items she thought might come in handy.

'We're a bit early aren't we?' Katty asked yawning.

'The barrier doesn't take Muggles unless they have a child enrolled in the school. You don't so we need to be early so I perform a few spells to make the barrier let you through. It could take a while.' Dean reached out his hand. Katty suddenly felt suspicious. Dean grabbed Kattys arm. The most peculiar sensation she had even felt washed over her. She felt like hundreds of hands were pulling her in different directions. Like her stomach was being turned inside out. She saw villages flash past her. She saw a train rushing towards her. Then, it stopped her feet firmly back on the ground. Her stomach feeling as though it was just turning back to normal jumped inside her body and she threw up.

'Sorry.' Katty said.

'It's okay, it can easily be fixed.' Dean pulled out a fancy looking stick pointed it at the puke and muttered, 'Scourgify.' The puke disappeared.

'Are we inKings-cross Station?' Katty asked. Dean nodded leading the way to platform 9. He took out his wand and started to perform some spells. Katty fell asleep on one of the benches by the platform. She was soon woken by the noise of busy commuters getting on and off trains, talking loudly into cellphones, yelling at each other to move out of the way, or just generally being noisy. Dean was asleep on the bench next to her. She left him and went in search of some food.

'Can we go through the platform yet?' She said taking a bite of a donut.

'No, we have to wait untill 9am that's when it opens.' Dean said,

'Then why'd we come so early?' Katty said,

'I couldn't do the spells when the platform was filled with people.'

Katty returned to gobbling down her donut. At 9am Dean grabbed Katty's hand and walked straight through the barrier dragging her through. She watched as the barrier crumbled around her. Soon the platform was filled with Wizards and Witches, their children excited about going to Hogwarts. 'Is that Harry Potter?' Katty asked, as a man with extremely untidy jet black hair and glasses appeared through the wall, he was accompanied by three children and a ginger hair lady.

'Yeah that's Harry.' Dean said leading Katty over to meet Harry. 'Hey Harry.' Dean said.

'Dean, hey how are you?' Harry said. The ginger haired lady, Ginny stared at Dean, they nodded to each other.

'This is Katty,' Dean said.

'You're the Muggle right?' Ginny said, 'nice to meet you. These are our kids, James is a 6th year, Albus is a 5th and Lilly is a 3rd year.'Katty nodded to them. She tried to keep her eyes off of Harry but, she was too excited. He didn't seem to notice her. Instead, she glared at Albus. He was a very good looking boy. He had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Their eye's meet and they quickly looked away.

'Would you like anything off the trolley dears?' A plump Witch said. Pushing a trolley along the train filled with sweats.

'I've always wanted to try wizard lollies.' Katty said, watching the witch go past, wishing she had some gold, but all she had was Muggle money.

'I'll buy us some lollies then.' Dean bought them some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and Pumpkin Pasties. It was the Cauldron Cakes that Katty liked the most. She never thought of having a Chocolate cake with Jelly in the middle. Katty stared out the window watching the world wizz by. The Hogwarts express went double the speed of any other train she'd ever been on. At Hogsmeade station Hagrid's voice boomed over them all. 'That's you.' Dean said, hopping off the train. 'Hagrid will take you to the castle in the boats. Trust me it's an unforgettable experience. Well worth it.' Dean disappeared into the crowd. Katty trudged over to Hagrid along with the other first years.

'Right first years, find a boat. Two to a boat please.' Hagrid climbed into a boat that looked like it should sink under his weight.

Katty sat next to a dark dreaded haired boy that smiled a wide grin, 'Hello,' He said, 'I'm Fred Weasley, are you a first year?'

'I guess, I'm not really any year, I'm a Muggle.'

'Are you seriously a Muggle? My Granddad loves Muggles. He's crazy about them. He thinks they're fascinating.'

'You're George Weasley's son aren't you?' Katty asked, as the boats started to jolt forward. The conversation stopped, both Fred and Katty were much too interested in the castle moving slowly toward them. The boats bang into the boat house wall.

'Everyone out of your boats, now come on.' Hagrid said. The journey from the boat house to the dungeons was up a long flight of stairs, twisting up and up.

'My Dad still owns Weasley Wizard Wheezes. My mum helps him. She does the business stuff, Dads more into actually making the products.' Fred rambled.

'Do you like his products?'

'Oh yeah, they're fantastic, my favourite is goober puss. You're supposed to throw it at your enemies it covers them in this invisible puss that makes them really itchy, but it's cool to throw it on anything. If you throw it on a wall it starts itching.'

'I find that hard to believe.'

'Well Muggle walls probably don't have feelings, if you're around magic long enough it rubs off on you, even if you are a wall.'

Finally they reached the Entrance Hall. Katty noticed everyone pointing to the top of the stairs. 'What's everyone pointing to?' She asked Fred, Fred followed her gaze. He saw an army of ghosts at the top of the stairs. There was nearly headless nick, the bloody baron, the grey lady.

'They're staring at the ghosts.' Fred said, 'can't you see them?'

'No,' Katty was disappointed. Why couldn't she see the ghosts?

A lanky wizard with a pop belly jogged out of the great hall. 'Sorry,' He puffed out as he ran, 'I forgot I was supposed to meet you here, Hagrid's just told me. I'm, Professor Neville, I mean Longbottom, and I'm deputy headmaster here at Hogwarts.' The crowd of first years broke into giggles. Katty felt sorry for Neville. She'd always liked him in the books. It wasn't his fault he was forgetful. 'In a few moments you will accompany me into the great hall, for your sorting. There are four houses. Each named after the four founders of Hogwarts. Please wait here while I go and make sure that their ready for you.' He glanced up at the ghosts at the top of the stairs, and quickly dashed back into the great hall.

Katty stared at Fred she thought it was weird that this kid could be a Weasley. She assumed that all Weasleys would have orange hair. Neville stumbled back out of the great hall, nearly tripping over his robe.

'Welcome first years, I'm, Professor Mcgonagall. ' Mcgonagall smiled as she stood up from her throne like chair. Neville called out a long list of names. Dracius Malfoy's name was called, a skinny little first year with straight blond hair and big blue eyes. He looked terrified as he approached the sorting hat. Katty remembered that Draco Malfoy was in Slytherin. Surely Dracius would be in Slytherin as well. 'Gryffindor,' the hat screamed. The boy started to cry, a blond boy at the Slytheran table who looked like he could be Dracius's brother yelled, 'Do over, the hat's wrong,'

'Calm down Scorpius, the hat is never wrong.' Professor Mcgonagall said. So the blond boy at the Slytheran table must be Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoys oldest child. James Potter rushed forward, helping Dracius to his seat. Dracius was still sobbing as he sat down. This sorting could get intense. People really cared a lot about the house they are put in to. Katty didn't care that much. She knew she wouldn't be put in Slytherin, they wouldn't want a Muggle.

'Katty Evermoon,' Neville called out her name last. Fred grinned at her from the Gryffindor table as she sat down on the stool. Neville placed the hat on her head, suddenly there was a voice booming in her head, 'Ah the Muggle. I've been waiting to hear your thoughts. I've never sorted a Muggle before. This should be interesting. Your head is different from any other I've seen. You're a brave, fearless, and you are a brave young girl, but also very bright. You don't care for academics though I see. You think them a waste of time, petty because with your keen mind you could do a lot. I know where to put you, GRYFFINDOR,' the hat screamed out the last word. Neville took the hat off of Katty's head and she felt a sense of relief. She didn't really care about the house she was sorted into, but she was glad that it was Gryffindor she already knew people in the house so that would make things easier.


	2. Chapter 2

'Welcome First years, be kind to your houses, and they will be kind to you.' Professor Mcgonagall said once all the first years had been sorted, and the hat and stool were taken away. 'Before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements I wish to make.' Katty didn't listen to the announcements she was too busy staring at Dracius Malfoy, he was still sobbing.

'Are you alright?' Katty whispered across the table.

'Don't talk to me Muggle.' Dracius whispered back.

'I'm only trying to be nice. Are you worried that your family will be upset?'

'What do you know about my family?'

'I know that they have been in Slytherin for generations.'

'What's your point?'

'I'm just wondering if that's why you're upset.'

'My dad is probably going to kill me, that's what's made me upset.'

'He won't,'

'What do you know? You stupid Muggle,'

'No need to name call, you're in Gryffindor that must mean you don't really care what I am.'

'What do you know?'

'I know that your father is brave, you must be to.'

'Yeah how do you know that?'

'I've read the Harry Potter books. Draco is in them, he stood up for Potter in the end.'

'Don't talk to me,' Dracius put his head into his hands.

'Leave him, he's a lost cause.' James said.

'Why can't they just move him to Slytherin?' Katty said,

'It doesn't work like that,' A fiercely orange haired boy said, he pushed his glasses up his freckle covered nose. 'Your house is assigned to you, once you're a Gryffindor you're always a Gryffindor,'

'Hugo's right.' James said, slapping the orange haired boy on the back, 'It's a magical contract, it can't be changed.' The Wizarding world really should stop making magical contracts. Professor Macgonagall finished talking. The tables suddenly were covered in food. Anything you dreamt of was sitting in front of Katty.

'First years follow me.' James said. Katty realized he was a Prefect. He had a gold badge pinned to his robes. She was sure it hadn't been there before. Maybe he didn't like wearing it. She walked up the stairs following the other first years, 'Gryffindor is on the 7th floor. I'm not allowed to show you any of the shortcuts, but you will figure them out eventually.' James pointed out. 'The stairs do like to move occasionally, but so long as you're dead sure about where you want to go they will stay put. So just don't linger to long, or let your mind wander. If you do you could be waiting for a long time for the stairs to let you go where you want to go.' James chatted the whole way, about the moving portraits, the fat lady and about Gryffindor. Katty watched the portraits as she travelled up the stairs. She was glad she could see them unlike the school ghosts. 'Hogswalloping,' James said to the portrait of the fat lady, she looked him up and down and the portrait swung open. James stood aside letting the first years trail into the common room. Katty stared at the circular room. The fireplace in the corner was blazing. Four very comfy chairs sat in front of it. 'Boys dormitories are upstairs and off to your right, girls the same on the left.' James pointed to the stairway at the far end of the common room.

'Is it true that if a boy tries to go into the girl's dormitory will he turn into a troll?' Fred asked.

'No, it's not true. I think the room just throws you out or something.' James said, 'Girls can go into boys Dormitory's though.'

'Why?' A blond haired girl said,

'I don't know, maybe Hogwarts doesn't trust boys.' James shrugged. The other Gryffindor students started pouring into the common room. Albus Potter among them. Katty caught his eye and quickly glanced in the opposite direction. There was something oddly penetrating about Albus, she found him extremely attractive, almost too attractive. She spun her head around to see him glide across the common room gazing at her. He looked away and started talking to someone.

The next day she went for a wander around the castle, while everyone else was in class. She found her way to the kitchens, after tripping up on a pile of barrels she stood staring at a bowl of fruit. The barrels moved and a boy appeared.

'Hi,' the boy said to Katty. 'I'm late for class, if you want to go into the kitchen, you tickle the fruit bowl.' Katty remembered that the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room was behind a bunch of barrels. The boy must have been a Hufflepuff. Katty tickled the fruit. She was curious to see house elves. The portrait of the fruit bowl seemed to giggle silently as Katty tickled it, satisfied it swung open. Katty stepped into the kitchen. It wasn't just house elves in the kitchen, Professor Mcgonagall was standing next to a crowd of very eager looking, short skinny things, with big floppy ears.

'Hello dear.' Professor Mcgonagall said,

'Oh, I'm just exploring.' Katty felt she had to explain herself.

'That's fine dear. Your lessons will start shortly. Professor Thomas is probably waiting for you. His class is on the 2nd floor. Give me two ticks and I'll accompany you.

The house elves were suddenly by Katty side. They grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the kitchen.

'What would miss like?' One extremely eager house elf said, his golf-ball eyes widening to the size of tennis balls, he looked like he would pop. Katty wasn't really feeling hungry.

'Butterbeer miss?' Another eager elf said, shoving a full glass of butter beer into Katty's hand.

They left the kitchen together and Professor Mcgonagall walked with her to the Muggle studies classroom. 'Has Professor Thomas told you what your subjects for the year?' Professor Mcgonagall asked on the way up the stairs.

'A little bit, yeah.' Katty said, hoping she wouldn't get Dean into trouble.

'That's good,' Professor Mcgonagall said, 'Professor Thomas will mostly teach you some fighting styles from the Muggles, as these may come in handy in the games.'

'Yeah, he said he'd teach me Karate.'

'Karate, what is that?' Professor Mcgonagall said,

'It's a martial art.'

'Must be a Muggle thing, I haven't heard of that either.'

'Oh, it's a fighting style.'

'I gathered as much, anyway this classroom is Professor Thomas's.'

'Thank you Professor,' Katty said, she flashed Professor Mcgonagall a smile as she ran into the classroom.

Dean was sitting at a desk at the far end. He looked up at her a wide grin spread across his face. 'Hello, I wasn't sure if you'd start today or if you'd have the day off.' He said.

Katty wandered up to the desk, 'I ran into Professor Mcgonagall.'

'Hmm, well if you want to start today, then that suits me. I have the next two hours free.'

'I'm ready to learn how to fight.'

'Excellent.' Dean speed the next two hours explaining to Katty about different martial-arts styles, and what he could teach her. Even though it was a book lesson, it was easily the most fun she'd ever had in school. Dean used his wand to write on the board. Katty was impressed by this which made Dean laugh. He said he'd forgotten how magical this world could be when you'd be living in the Muggle one.

After lunch she had her first lesson with Professor Longbottom, in the school greenhouses.

'I suppose you haven't seen any of these plants before now have you?' Neville said, as a way of introducing the subject. He had laid out a collection of plants for Katty to examine.

'No, we don't have them in the Muggle world. I can probably guess what some of them are. Like that one is that, I can't remember the name, but it helps petrified people.'

A wide grin crept across Neville's face, 'That's correct it does, it's called a Mandrake.' Neville said pulling the screaming plant out of the pot. It crumpled up its nose and slashed its fists into Neville. 'They put up a good fight, but they're all right.'

'I thought you pass out if you hear the scream of a Mandrake.' Katty said, she remembered reading that in the books, and she wasn't wearing ear muffs.

'That wasn't its scream that was just its moan. They only scream when you pull them out of the dirt, this one hasn't been in dirt for a couple of days. They actually like fresh air when they're young.' Neville said, popping it back into the pot.

It had been a long day. Katty plonked herself down at the Gryffindor table next to two orange hair people having an argument. Fred Weasley glared at the two of them, 'stop fighting you to, it's bad enough I have to lesson to this at Christmas.' Fred said. The two ginger haired children were his cousins, Rose and Hugo. It was an odd sight as Fred couldn't look any different from his cousins. He pushed a black dread off his face and grabbed a sausage off the table.

'Tell Hugo to stop lecturing me then.' Rose said,

'I'm not lecturing you, it's just that if you spent as much time studying as you do when you come up with your pranks, then maybe you'd actually be doing well in school.'

'Well maybe if you spent as much time being a normal person as you do all your studying...'

'Good comeback.' Hugo said, laughing,

'You didn't even let me finish.' Rose said glaring at him.

Katty eager to stop the argument said, 'what are you studying Hugo?'

'It's the first day of school. So he's reading his textbooks before the year really starts.' Rose said, disgusted by the idea, 'Why anyone would care that much about school is beyond me, he's already read them at least three times, he's been telling me about them since he got them.'

'I'm actually going to the library after dinner to see if I can find more information on some of the topics that aren't very well explained.'

Katty hadn't been to library so she decided to tag along. The books were different then the ones in the Muggle library. There was only non-fiction. She grabbed a book about the triwizard tournament hoping it would explain about the goblet of fire and sat next to Hugo, who already had three books open in front of them. 'How did you get those books so quickly?' Katty asked, gawking at the size of each one, all three must be at least a thousand pages long.

'Magic, I knew what books I wanted so I summoned them.'

'I wish I could do magic.' Katty opened her book. She read the following:

The Goblet of fire was brought to the Wizen Gamot in 1293 as a solution to the problem of how to pick the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. Magot Rainwater, the witch to suggest the goblet claimed that it had been in her family for years. To work the cup one had to write on a piece of paper the demand and simply throw it in the mouth of the goblet. Magot Rainwater wrote that she needed the goblet to pick three champions for the Triwizard Tournament. She warned the Wizen Gamot that the cup would give a demand if it agreed.

The rest of the paragraph was stuff Hagrid had already told her and some stuff about schools not wanting to join at first. There was a fight between a school in Brazil and Durmstrang. That was sorted out by someone saying that the goblet would probably forget about the demands.

'Interesting read?' Hugo asked. Katty let out a sigh of disappointment. Her fate had been decided in 1293, hundreds of years before she was even born. 'What is it about?' Hugo asked grabbing the book and reading the front cover, '"The Triwizard Tournament." let me guess you were reading about the goblet of fire?'

'Yeah, I just wanted to know about the games. Are there any books on them?'

'Loads, but they only hint at the games, they've never been before of course, so no one actually knows anything about them.

Katty sighed again. She wanted to know everything she could about the games.

'I'll ask Mum if she's heard anything about them?' Hugo said this chaired Katty up a lot.

'Herminoe Granger is your Mum right?'

'Yeah that's right.'

Katty's first lesson the next day was flying with Madame Hooch. 'I don't really think it's possible for a Muggle to fly. However, the broom itself is what has the magic unlike a wand that uses the magic from the witch or wizard. So it might be possible.' Madame Hooch said. They were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Katty clutched an old school broom in her hand.

'Put your broom on the ground and say up.' Madame Hooch said,

Katty placed her broom on the ground, 'Up,' she demanded, but nothing happened, the broom didn't even twitch.

'Again, but with more feeling this time,' Madame Hooch seemed tense, she ran her fingers through her spiked grey hair.

'UP,' Katty said trying to get as much feeling in her voice as possible. Still the broom stubbornly sat on the ground.

'I don't think this is going to work. We'll try something different. UP,' Madame Hooch demanded the broom. It flung itself into the air waiting to be mounted. 'Let's see if it will let you mount, step to the left side of the broom and climb on.' Madame Hooch said, Katty clambered onto the broom it wasn't an easy task and as soon as she was on it the broom fell to the ground. Katty went along with it. 'This is going to be a challenge isn't it.' Madame Hooch said helping Katty to her feet. Madame Hooch paused to think about the situation, she stared at the broom. After a couple of seconds she clicked her fingers, 'I think I have an idea, try closing your eyes and feel the feeling of flying.' Katty shut her eyes tight, she tried to visualise herself flying around the hoops of the Quidditch pitch. It would feel amazing if she could do that, she wanted to feel the wind in her hair as she flew up into the clouds. 'Good now keep that feeling, and mount your broom, UP.' Madame Hooch demanded of her broom, still with the determination to fly filling her up Katty climbed on to the broom, it floated in mid-air for a couple of seconds and then dropped, taking Katty along with it. 'You need to really want to fly.' Madame Hooch said. They tried a couple more times, each one slightly better.

Her next lesson was with Hagrid down at his hut. 'Hallo!' he said, opening his door, he stood aside, inviting her in. She looked around at his hut. It was tall, but only one room. 'How was your flying lesson?' Hagrid said closing the door. 'I can see the pitch from here.'

'It wasn't really that good, the broom kept dropping me.'

'Brooms don't like me either. Although my problem isn't that they drop me it's that I break them.'

'What are you going to teach me Professor?'

'Oh you will love the lessons I have planned for you. I'm going to teach you about all of the creatures that can help you in the games.'

'Like what?'

'Just wait and see, today I thought we'd have a bit of a stroll around the grounds and I'll introduce you to a few of the creatures that live here. The lake is probably a good place to start.' Hagrid and Katty wandered around the grounds for an hour, when she saw a half horse, half bird she had to ask if it was Buckbeat the Hippogriff. Bad idea, Hagrid started wailing giant tears.

'I'm sorry Hagrid,' Katty said, 'Please don't cry,'

'No,' Hagrid sobbed, 'it's not your fault, how were you to know,'

'Know what?'

'Know that Buckbeat, poor Buckbeat,' Hagrid couldn't finish his sentence he was shaking with tears,

'Did Buckbeat die Hagrid?' Katty asked tentatively expecting to make the problem worse.

'Five years ago, the poor soul.' Hagrid stared off into the distance reminiscing about the good times he shared with the creature

'I'm sorry about that Hagrid,' Katty said, 'what's this Hippogriff's name?'

'He's Abamoon, gentlest Hippogriff I think I ever meet,' Hagrid cheered up a little bit.

Time flew at Hogwarts. Maybe it was the magic in the air. Katty was always kept busy. Before long a month had passed, and Halloween was creeping up. Katty had never seen anybody as excited about Halloween as the Hogwarts students. Pumpkins took pride and place in the great hall, as well as on all the window sills. 'Why's Halloween such a big deal here?' Katty asked Rose at the Gryffindor table,

'Don't let blood lovers hear you say that, or you will be digging your grave.' Rose said,

'What's a blood lover?' Katty asked, but she thought she could guess the answer.

'They're people who believe in pure blood, but pure blood is not real no one has it anymore.'

'So what is the deal with Halloween?' Katty asked,

'You should ask Hugo he knows everything.' Rose said reaching across the table and lightly tapping her brother Hugo on the hand to get his attention. Hugo looked up from his book. 'Can you tell her about Halloween?'

'It marks the time when wizards and witches first came to England. You see it's believed that Wizards and Witches started in Asia somewhere. They migrated throughout the world from there. No one actually knows where magic comes from. We celebrate Halloween because it is proven that on the 31of October 1088 the first magical person came to Britian.'

'What about Muggle myths around Halloween though?' Katty asked,

'Well Mum has only told me a few things, but there is common points in the story, such as witches turning up on people's doorsteps asking for their children, the reasons why they wanted the children have been changed. The real reason wasn't that they wanted to eat them. They wanted to test them for magical abilities. If they found children with even a hint of magical ability, they would keep them and train them.'


	3. Chapter 3

Life went back to normal after Halloween, but it wasn't long before Hagrid was seen dragging the biggest Christmas tree he could find across the school grounds and into the great hall,

'You will never get that in here Hagrid,' Professor Mcgonagall said, Hagrid was trying to pull the tree through the entrance hall doors,

'It'll fit Professor,' Hagrid said pulling and yanking the tree, tiny Professor Flitwick came jogging over,

'Good heavens Hagrid that tree is far too big, it may not even fit in the great hall,' Flitwick said, pulling out his wand,

'I'm sure you can make it fit Professor, charm it or something like that,' Flitwick cast a spell on the door and the door magically grew big enough for the tree to easily be pulled through, Flitwick rushed to the great hall doors and did the same spell.

A week before the Christmas Holidays began Katty was alone in the common room waiting for the other students to come back from class when an owl landed on her shoulder. It had flown through the open window. The owl stuck its leg out for Katty to take a note tied around its ankle.

Dear Katty,

I was wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas with my family and me. My name is Hermione Granger I know that you've read the Harry Potter books so I know you are aware of who I am. If you have any questions ask Hugo or Rose. I am most eager to meet you. I'll fill you in when I do, but I'm most interested in the Hunger- games and have been researching them for a long time, I would be very happy to discuss this with you.

I do hope you come, Yours Sincerely, Hermione.

When the Hogwarts express pulled into Kings Cross station Katty was greeted by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. 'Where did I park the car,' Ron said, standing in the middle of the parking lot spinning in a circle.

'Honestly Ron,' Hermione said,

'One little spell can't hurt,'

'Ronald,' Hermione shot Ron a very nasty look.

'Well you find the car then,' Ron said back. When the car was finally located they all piled in, it looked like a normal car from the outside, but the inside was extremely roomy.

'Are we going straight to Grandma and Grandad's, dad?' Hugo asked stretching his legs out in front of him.

'No we have to take your trunks back home first,' Hermione answered instead of Ron. 'Your Grandma has to have time to get ready. There are a lot of people coming to Christmas this year. Harry and Ginny are heading that way now it's a long drive back to Godrics Hallow,'

'Who's coming?' Rose asked, adding under her breath to Katty that she hoped her cousins from France weren't coming, Hermione overheard.

'I heard that, and yes they will be there,'

'Not fear,' Rose said,

'What's so bad about them?' Katty asked.

'There spoiled little brats, that's what's wrong with them. Just wait until you meet them you will hate them within seconds.'

Katty spent the night at Hermione and Ron's house, then early the next day they drove to the burrow. 'Welcome my dears.' Molly Weasley said opening the door as they wandered up the rickety path. Katty fell in love with the Burrow the moment she laid eyes on it. It was something about the way the building slanted to one side. Mrs. Weasley kissed Ron on his head which he allowed even though he looked as though he hated it. She hugged both Rose and Hugo so tight they looked like they'd pop. She gave Hermione a hug as well. 'You must be Katty, welcome,' Mrs. Weasley said opening her arms to Katty, and she gave her a hug. 'Come through the others are in the living room.' They followed Mrs. Weasley through the winding hallway, it jolted off in random directions and the stairs seem to be hopping along after them hoping they would climb them. For the second time Katty lay eyes on Harry Potter. For some reason seeing him was more surreal then seeing Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley showered her with Questions about the Muggle world. She had to try hard to not laugh.

The next day Katty was introduced to the spoilt cousins from France, Victoire, Louis and Dominique. Fluer Dalacour, and Bill Weasleys children. She understood why Rose didn't like them. They complained about everything. Their rooms weren't big enough. It was too cold. The food was too hot. There was nowhere comfy to sit, it seemed like nothing was good enough for them. To make matters worse Fluer seemed to agree with their every word and Bill seemed to be oblivious to anything they said. She liked Charlie, he was extremely fascinating he told her all about Dragons and how they hide them from the Muggle world.

George turned up the next day with Fred and his wife Angelina. Fred looked almost the same as Angelina, same eyes, same hair colour. A group of them went to a nearby field to play Quidditch. Katty was going to watch, but when Hugo refused to play it become clear that she would have to.

'I can't fly yet, brooms don't like me.' Katty said.

'That's fine I'm sure Hermione can do something about that.' Harry said,

'Actually Harry I don't think I can. I've never heard of a Muggle flying before.' Hermione said

'I can sort of fly, it's just that the broom will drop me sometimes without any reason.' Katty said. Harry handed her a broom and she took off on it.

He yelled from the ground, 'Looks like you can fly from where I'm standing.'

'That's got to be a world first.' Hermione said as Katty touched down next to her, 'I've never heard of Muggle flying, you must have magical blood in you.' The teams were as follows, Katty, Harry, and Victoire as chasers, Fred and Albus as beaters, Bill as Keeper, and Lilly as seeker. The other team was Fluer, Ron and Rose as Chasers. James and Angelina were the beaters. George played as seeker. Ginny played as Keeper. Even though Katty had never played a game of Quidditch before she picked up on the rules easily enough. After a while, Victorie began to complain that Katty was to slow. It didn't help that Katty's broom would suddenly decide to drop her either. 'She is hopeless. I want to play for the other team.'

'But we are 100 points up.' Harry said, calling a timeout. 'Katty's done really well.'

'She has dropped the Qauffle more times, then I can count.' Victoire said.

'I could just sit this out,' Katty said, 'Maybe someone else could play.'

'That's silly, how about if Albus swaps with Katty.' Ginny said. So Katty swapped with Albus. She enjoyed playing as a beater. She worked well with Fred and the two of them managed to fire the Bludger's in just the right places so it would throw off the other team.

'Can I talk to you?' Hermione said catching Katty before she headed back to the house with the others. 'It's about the Hunger Games. I think you might be interested in what I've found out.'

'I'm interested in anything related to the Hunger-games.' Katty said.

'Good. I think they may be a plot to create some sort of war between Muggles and magical people. I have no proof of this yet, but I think I can find some within time. It isn't a coincidence that a book has been written call the Hunger-games. I think the person that wrote that book is either a witch or a Muggle who has been cursed.'

'Seriously, why would anyone want to do that?'

'Can you imagine how horrific a war would be between Muggles and magical people? With all the weapons that Muggles have they could blow up the whole world. As for magical people well I don't even want to think about the damage we could course.'

'So you think that the Hunger-games will make Muggles know about your world and that will course a war?'

'I think that the Hunger-games will start a war because the Muggles won't take kindly to a bunch of wizards letting a goblet tell them to kill Muggles.'

'You make it sound like I'm a lamb to the slaughter.' Katty said, her stomach knotting.

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound that way, but I'm afraid that's how the Muggles will see it.'

'Will you be able to figure this out before the games start?'

'I'm not sure, it could take years. There are no time turners in our time that travel back further then a couple of hours, so if I'm going to prove this, I'll need a time turner that can travel back years.'

'But you're smart though right, you will figure it out.'

Katty was sad to leave the burrow, it had been one of the nicest Christmas's she'd had in a long time. Dean wasn't happy that Katty had done little practise over the Christmas break. Madame Hooch however, was extremely proud of the progress Katty had made. 'Harry Potter is a good flyer. I suppose he taught you that then?' Madame Hooch said, as Katty flew alongside her.

'He gave me some pointers.' Katty said, 'I was wondering if you could teach me about Quidditch?'

'What do you need to know about Quidditch? I'm teaching you to fly. Most Muggles never get taught and with a bit of luck it will save your life in the games.'

On the third day back Katty was asked to go to Professor Mcgonagall's office. When she got there Albus Potter was sitting awkwardly in the chair in front of Mcgonagall's desk. Katty stared at the portraits on the walls. She noticed the sorting hat asleep on the desk by the winding staircase. 'Miss. Evermoon, come in dear.' Mcgonagall said magicking up a chair for Katty. 'I have some bad news I'm afraid. The Goblet of fire has made a new demand. It has decided that two people should go to the games from each school, a wizard as well as a Muggle.' Professor Mcgonagall said, now turning her gaze on Albus, 'I'm afraid dear you are the wizard that will be fighting.' Albus turned pail. Katty thought she had a pretty clear idea of what he might be thinking. 'Your parents have been sent an owl explaining the situation. They should be arriving at any moment.' As she finished her sentence the door to the office flew open. Harry Potter and Ginny came bursting into the room.

'You need to stop this Professor.' Harry screamed his face pulsing with anger.

'I'm afraid there is nothing I can do Mr. Potter.'

'Harry I know what you're thinking, but he will be fine.' Ginny said, trying to calm Harry down. Harry pushed Ginny away and grabbed Albus.

'I won't let him fight, I can't lose him,' Harry said, tears flowing down his checks. 'I can't lose him as well.' Harry dropped his hands from around Albus and slunk to the floor. Ginny sat next to him, Harry sobbed into her shoulder.

'I know you're finding this hard Harry.' Ginny Said. Katty felt a pang of dread watching Harry sob, why was it always him? Why couldn't it be Scoripus Malfoy sitting next to her, or someone else's child. Why does this have to happen to quiet, extremely good looking Albus.

'Dad I'll get heaps of training, I'll be fine.' Albus said, watching his dad crying his eyes out on the floor.

'I'm not letting you do it. Professor you are going to stop this from happening.'

'He doesn't have a choice. You know that Potter, you yourself had to fight in the Triwizard Tournament because the Goblet chose you. If you don't let Albus fight I'm afraid to say he won't live much longer.'

'I've always wanted to fix your style Mr. Potter, you fly very lopsided.'

'You're the one that taught me.' Albus said, outraged.

'Hmm, well apparently not very well, I'll have to do better this time.'

Harry's lessons were by far best. For their first lesson he prepared a bogart, the idea being it would force them to live their darkness fears. Teddy Lupin, the defence against the dark arts teacher help Harry with the lesson. Teddy Lupin, the son of Nymphardora Tonks and Remus Lupin was a metamorphosis and could change his appearance at will. He seemed to do it a lot without thinking about it. One second his face was long, his nose pig like and his hair bright purple the next second his hair was bubble gum blue and his face very small. 'I want you to stand in front of the cabinet, when I open the door the Bogart will come out and it will take the form of the thing that scares you both the most,' Harry said, 'I'm not sure whether you will be able to see the Bogart Katty, because as far as I know no Muggles have seen them before, hopefully you can. Albus you go first.' Albus stepped in front of the cabinet. Harry pulled out his wand, pointed at the cabinet door and it flew open. Katty wasn't expecting to be able to see the Bogart, she couldn't see ghosts, and apparently Ghosts couldn't see her either. The Bogart emerged from the cabinet, one skeleton looking hand reached out towards Albus. Katty stared at its face, the eyes were blood red and the nose was almost snake like.

'Good Albus, don't let your fear get the better of you.' Harry said. Teddy Lupin looked worried as he stared at the Bogart pretending to be Lord Voldemort.

'Dad please I'm scared.' Albus begged.

'Good use your fear,' Albus stared at the Bogart creeping closer and closer. Even though he was riddled with fear he stayed glued to the spot determined not to run. Professor Lupin leaped in front of the Bogart and screamed, 'Riddikulus,' the Bogart pretending to be lord Voldemort turned into a giant pumpkin.

'I hate pumpkins,' Teddy said, shrugging off the weird looks the others were giving him.

'So you're able to see the Bogart?' Harry asked. He assumed Katty could because of the reaction she had given at Teddy's pumpkin.

'Yeah I can see it,'

'Stand in front of it then.' Harry said. Katty stepped in front of it. Already knowing what the Bogart was going to turn into. It didn't make it any less scary when all of a sudden a little girl covered in blood popped up in front of her. The little girl was Katty's sister, she had died in a car crash along with her parents and the look of the girl's dead body had haunted Katty since her sister's death.

'Feel the fear, don't look away,' Harry said, careful not to hurt Katty he understood straight away who this little girl must be. Katty looked into her sister's eyes, she felt fear stream down her body, she felt like screaming, she felt like running, anything, but looking at her dead sister. Emotions came storming into her brain, was she supposed to cry, or was she supposed to feel scared, she couldn't work it out.

'Let the fear be your friend, it's going to be there anyway so it may as well be your friend.' Harry said, Professor Lupin stepped in front of the Bogart and it turned back into the pumpkin. 'Good next lesson I'll teach you how to fight in the face of fear. I want you to learn that fear is always going to be an obstacle so you may as well learn how to face it, head on.' Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

Time flew by at Hogwarts once again, Katty slipping back into routine. Now with Albus keeping her company her training sessions even seemed more bearable. 'I'm glad I found you.' James Potter said bursting into the common room. 'I need your help.' James said,

'Why do you need my help?'

'It's complicated, but basically my beater can't play and I need you to take his place.'

'You're what?' Katty said, confused.

'Oh you know on the Quidditch team, Nick Devonport he can't play, long story. I need you to take his place. The Quidditch season starts in two weeks and we don't have time to find anyone else.'

'I can't play Quidditch.' Katty said.

'Yes you can, I've seen you play, Fred is the other beater and you two work really well together. I'll give you one- on-one lesson's if you'd like. But trust me you're better than you think.' James said.

Katty agreed to go to one Quidditch training session. The team was made of Rose Weasley who played as one of the Chasers. The other two chasers were a third year named, Gretchen Applebee, and a Fourth year named Cormac Mclaggen. James was Keeper, Fred and Katty beaters and Albus

Katty wasn't sure she was ready for the first game. But suddenly it was the first game. Gyfrindor versus Slytherin. 'Right, when I release the Quaffle the game will begin.' Madame Hooch said, she was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. The players were high up in the air waiting. Katty glanced around at the packed stadiums, gold and silver filled the stands. The Qauffle was released followed by the snitch and the game began. The crowd roared with excitement.

'Watch it you filthy little Muggle.' A blond haired Slytherin said, almost flying into her on purpose.

'You're Scoripus Malfoy aren't you?'

'How dear you talk to me.'

'You talked to me first.' Scoripus aimed a Bludger right at Katty. She ducked and stuck out her bat in defence. The Bludger hit the bat and went flying off in the opposite direction. The game didn't last long, Albus saw the snitch and tore after it, the Slytherin seeker didn't even notice it was right by his foot. Albus landed on the ground the snitch tight in his hand.

'Well done Albus. That was incredible.' Katty said landing beside him.

'I'll get you next time you filthy Muggle.' Scoripus said,

'Leave her alone Scorpius.' Dracius Malfoy, Scorpius younger brother came running out on to the pitch.

'Don't talk to me blood traitor.' Scorpius said to his younger brother.

'That's uncalled for Scorpius.' James said, 'he's your brother.'

'He's in Gyfrindor isn't he?' Scorpius said with a laugh, 'that makes him a very weak little blood traitor.'

'Scorpius, how would your father react if he heard you were talking about your brother like that?' Hagrid said, placing his giant hand on Dracius's shoulder in an effort to comfort him, it appeared to be hurting Dracius's though.

'My father agrees with me.' Scoripus said a tear rolled down Dracius's check as Scorpius trudged off.

'Can I see you two in my office now please.' Mcgonagall said appearing by Albus's side, Katty and Albus followed her into the castle.

'What is it Professor?' Albus asked when they reached the entrance hall.

'We will discuss this when we get to my office.'

'Do you think it's about the games?' Katty asked Albus. They trudged up the stairs behind Mcgonagall. Reaching the second floor landing and heading into her office, behind the gargoyle.

'Sit down you two.' Mcgonagall said, making two chairs magically appear in front of her desk.

'Is this about the Hunger-games Professor?' Albus asked,

'Yes, the goblet has picked a date for the games to take place.'

'When is it?' Katty asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

'In two weeks.' Albus and Katty exchanged worried looks. 'I know it's sooner then we'd expected, but your teachers have been informed. Albus your parents have agreed that you will only have your training from now on, and not take part in your regular classes.'

'Are we the last to know about this then?' Albus said.

'The news came when you were in the middle of your Quidditch game. Would you rather I had postponed the game?'

'I didn't mean that.' Albus said. Mcgonagall had a way of making you feel guilty if you talked back.

Two weeks later Katty and Albus Apparated to the forest of Dean with Harry Potter and Hermione, their mentors for the games. Herminoe pulled Katty over to one side. 'I have something I want to talk to you about, it's about the games. I went to the author of the Hunger-games. I questioned her to find about the Hunger- games being real. Turns out she is a witch from the future and she did bewitch the goblet.'

'Will you be able to stop the games?'

'I have permission to tamper with a time turner. Hopefully I can go back and stop her.'

'I thought there were no more time turners?'

'There aren't any in England, but there are some in other parts of the world. They work differently, but that shouldn't matter. I should still be able to go back to 1293 and change what the goblet said. I don't think I can change it completely.'

'So I'll still have to fight?'

'I may be able to change it so that there are two champions if they come from the same school.'

'So you mean if Albus and me are the last two left, then can we both win?'

Harry came rushing over. 'Can I have a word you?' He said. Herminoe nodded and Katty went with Harry. 'You have to grant me a favour,' Harry said to Katty. 'You have to promise me that you will keep Albus safe. Promise me that the two of you will be the last ones standing,'

'I can't promise that Harry, but I can try, I promise I will do my best to make that happen.'

'Hermione will fix this, she always does, you just have to make sure okay?'

'I'll try Harry, really I'll try.'

As soon as Katty hopped on to her platform, the world faded around her, she was no longer in the Forest of Dean. Katty leaped off her podium making a run for the forest she'd been through this with her trainers. Hagrid's advice was to find a tree and stay there. She tripped up over a boy clutching an orange bag. She grabbed it as a knife went whizzing past her head, this game has just begun, but already people's lives had ended. After an hour or so of trekking through the bush, she realized how thirsty she was. Checking the orange bag and hoping for water all she came across was an empty bottle. She only had two choices to keep walking until she found water, or die trying to find water. Feeling weak from dehydration she almost collapsed, grabbing hold of a tree she steadied herself. 'Come on Katty you can do this, it's only a little further.' She had no way of knowing if water was near. Dragging her feet, and licking her crack and dry lips, for another hour she made herself move on. 'This is hopeless,' She said, collapsing to the muddy ground, she ran her fingers through the ground, before she clicked, mud means water, there must be water somewhere under this ground. She crawled to edge of the little pool filled her bottle up and searched in her orange bag for something to purify the water, she found a tiny tube of potion, a black potion with a note tied around the top, with only its name, IDODINE, that she had heard of, and she knew it purified water she poured some into her bottle, and waited until she was sure it sunk in. Taking a tiny sip at first, not wanting to overwhelm by her quite dehydrated body. That night she found the biggest tree she could she climb and pulled a sleeping bag out of her orange bag. She found a rope in there two and tied this around herself, so she was more secure in the tree. She must have been asleep for an hour or so when she heard voices below her, it sounded like three boys and a couple of girls as well. 'Only a few more Muggles left to kill and then it will be a battle between the wizards.' One of the boys said.

'Muggles aren't so bad.' One boy said, and Katty had to stick her fingers in her ear to make sure she hadn't heard wrong, was that Albus's voice? What was he doing with a bunch of Muggle haters?

'Yeah well you would say that wouldn't you, you're the son of Harry Potter he's clearly a Muggle lover.'

'Would you rather that he who must not be named had lived then?' Albus said,

'It would be cool to not have to live alongside Muggles.' One of the girls said. Silence fell in the group below. Maybe they had gone to sleep, but soon there were voices below. 'Hey I think there is someone up in that tree,' one of the girls said. There was nothing Katty could do, she was trapped.

'Leave her, she can't stay up there forever and when she comes down we'll get her.' Albus said. Katty had no idea how she was going to get out of this, as the sun started to go down she heard a noise in a tree about a metre away, in shadow was the shape of little girl. She pointed up into the tree Katty was in, following the finger Katty found what she was pointing a beehive higher up in the tree. This was a Tracker Jacker Beehive. Hagrid had told her about these. They can kill you with one sting, and if you disturb their nests, then they will track you down. Untying herself from the tree, Katty climbed up as close to the Tracker Jacker nest as possible. Taking a knife from her bag to help her hack away at the branch the hive was hanging on. As soon as she started to hack at the branch Tracker Jackers came out to investigate. They were about twice the size of bees and had a long stinger on the end of their tails. One of the tracker Jackers landed on Kattys hand and dug it's stinger into her arm. She winced with pain, but there was nothing she could do. She had to keep hacking away at the branch. More Tracker Jackers landed on her sticking their stingers into her flesh. She wanted to scream out, the pain was agonizing, but she couldn't, she had to get the branch off quickly. She really put all her body into hacking the branch off. When finally it was hanging on by a few threads it gave way and feel onto the sleeping victims below. Katty watched as the tracker Jackers stung the five people below her. A few of them managed to escape with only a few stings, but they left the wounded behind. The two girls were both lying on the ground no doubt dead from the Tracker Jacker stings. Katty touched down lighting on the ground. She surveyed the two dead girls for useful items. She took a bow from one of the girls. She wasn't that good at aiming, but Dean Thomas had taught her a few things about hunting and she would need some way to get food. The Tracker Jackers can make you hallucinate and Katty was feeling very dizzy. She tried to make it back to the water hole, she'd been at earlier that day, but she fainted smacking her head on the ground. When she came to it was morning. She pulled the Tracker Jacker stingers out of her hands and arms. She tried to stand, but she was still too weak. After draining the water in her bottle, she tried to get some sleep. She felt a hand on her. She leapt up grabbing the bow ready to fight. It was the girl from last night, the one that told Katty about the Tracker Jacker nest. 'Why are you helping me?'

'I guess because you fled like me, you just want to stay out of the way right?' The little girl said.

'I don't want to kill anybody if that's what you mean.'

The little girl pushed her curly, frizzy black hair off her face, 'I'm Ruehan by the way.'

'I'm Katty.' Ruehan helped Katty up.

'Katty. Are you a Muggle?'

'Yes I am and you?'

'No, I'm a witch. I'm from Mercanap it's in Zimbawee. At least that's where it supposed to be. You reach it by a flying carpet so it really could be anywhere in Africa.'

'Why aren't you with the Muggle from your school?'

'He's old enough to look after himself and besides where is your wizard?'

'He teamed up with a bunch of Muggle haters.'

'Those people from the other night right?'

'The other night, but I thought it was last night. How many nights was I asleep.'

'Don't worry only a couple, I took care of you. You should be feeling better from that potion I made you.'

'Thank you for looking after me'

'That's fine, you just owe me now.'

'Do you know how many are dead?'

'No, I think it's quite a few. My guess is eight.'

'Eight people are dead already. It's so ridiculous this game even has to be played.' Katty said. A rustling in the trees made both girls hold their breaths. A girl holding a knife leapt out of the trees. She grabbed Ruehan. Katty swung the arrow over her shoulder pointing it at Ruehan and the girl holding her. Steadying the arrow she fired. The girl dragged her knife across Ruehan's throat, she vanished. Katty sprinted to Ruehan begging her not to be dead. This girl was too young to die all because of a stupid game. 'Goodbye, Ruehan, sorry I couldn't save you.' she said, marking her grave with a very badly made cross and some flowers Katty stumbled through the forest. She found a pond, buried her head in it, so thirsty she didn't even think about what might be in it. At the bottom of the pond was a boy's face, or was he a merman, he had gulls on the sides of his neck, his hands and feet were webbed. She pulled her face out of the water, scrambling away from the ponds edge. A webbed hand reached out of the water, grabbing her foot. She tried to kick it away. The webbed creature climbed out of the water. His hands and feet turned back to that of a boy, the gulls on the side of his neck seemed to be sucked back into him. He gulped in the air around him, spluttering out the water. 'Albus you're alive.' Katty said, grabbing him and hugging him. For some reason she couldn't be happier to see him alive even if he was a traitor.

'Katty get off me.' He said pulling himself free.

'Sorry. I got a little carried away. Why did you join those Muggle haters Albus?'

'They had me cornered it was either join them or die. But I got away after your tracker Jacker attack. I grabbed one of their brooms and flew off, using that technique Madam Hooch taught us, the vertical climb. I was gone before they even knew I had the broom, but they got me good though, look.' He pulled up his trouser. A nasty bloody wound that looked infected was creeping up Albus's leg.

'It looks nasty. You need a potion or medicine or something.'

'I don't know any healing potions or where to get medicine.' Albus leaning on Katty they stumbled over the Rocky Riverbed. 'What were you doing in the water?' Katty asked him as they walked.

'I'd been there since yesterday. When I got hurt I knew I wouldn't survive unless I hid. I came here, hoping to find a rock or something and noticed a patch of Gillyweed on the side of the pond. I wasn't sure how long it would last though so I had to keep coming up and grabbing more.' They crawled through the first cave they found, Albus collapsed to the ground. He took out a fish. 'A Wizards wand isn't his only tool, over the holiday's Hermione taught me a few spells I can do without a wand.' He put his hand in front of him muttered something that sounded like Infiniate then a burst of light shot from his hand. A perfect little fire sat in front of them. 'I probably shouldn't have done it though.' He said curling over in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

'It hurt you didn't it. I'm not letting you die Albus. I'm going to get you help.' Katty stood up, ready to leave.

'Don't leave me, please don't leave me.'

'I made your dad a promise. I'm not letting you die.'

'Please Katty don't go. I don't want to die without you by my side.' The look in his eye changed, he was pleading with her. But there was something more in that look, and Katty understood. They needed each other. This boy with his amazing eyes needed her and she needed him. Albus stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. Katty removed herself from the cave, found a stick and tried to fish. Not with much luck. Across the river she saw the same girl that had murdered Ruehan. She noticed Katty. A boy ran out of the forest, the girl ran after him, she threw her knife, it stuck into his back. He dropped to the ground. The girl stared at Katty from across the water. Katty pulled out her bow and arrow. The girl laughed, and ducked back into the forest. Albus woke up around mid- afternoon. 'I caught us another fish.' Katty said she was cooking it on the fire when he sat up.

'I think it was the smell that woke me.' He said, grinning. He winced in pain. The cut was worse than yesterday, black around the edges, and yellow puss in the centre.

'You really need to do something about that. It's going to kill you.' Katty said.

'Do what? We don't have any medicine.' He said.

'I'll find us some. I'm not going to let you die.' Katty sat guard that night. She found herself thinking about Hermione. Was she doing everything possible stop the games? If Katty could just keep Albus alive for long enough, then he would be safe. That's all she cared about now. It didn't matter if she lived or died. She had no one to miss her anyway, but Albus did have people to miss him. She understood now why Harry had told her to get him to the end then let him kill her. She heard a scream. She grabbed her bow, scuttled out of the cave, ran as fast she could in the direction of the scream. A little boy was surrounded by the same two boys and a girl she met two nights before. Hiding behind a tree she pulled out her bow. She flung an arrow straight at one of the boys. He dropped to the ground screaming in pain. The other boy spun around trying to find the shooter. He saw her crouched behind a bush, he pulled out an axe, throwing it in her direction. She dodged out of the way. The girl went for the boy. He was tied to a tree. She pulled out a potion and poured it down his throat. He gulped as though he could no longer breathe. Then, his head sank to the ground. 'Leave her Cenerico, she'll die eventually.' The girl said. Cenerico, the boy with the axe nodded turning to the boy Katty shot with her bow. 'Is he dead?' Cenerico asked.

'No, he was shot in the stomach by the looks.' The girl said. Katty heard the boy plead as Cenerico raised his axe, he plunged it into the boy flesh, and blood flew everywhere. He turned his ugly evil Durmstrang head to face to Katty's, spitting out blood as he said, 'You're next Muggle.'

'Well come on then! Finish me off, or are you to afraid or something.' Katty spat back.

'How dear you!' Cenerico plunged at Katty. The girl tried to hold him back, but Cenerico easily shoved her to the ground. 'How does it feel knowing you're going to die? You piece of filth.'

'It doesn't really bother me to be perfectly honest.' Katty grinned. She made a run for it, knowing he would chase her. She glanced back to make sure he would. The girl and Cenerico were hot on her tail. She dived into the cave. Waited for them to run past and leapt out of the cave. Cenerico kept on running, but the girl, who was much slower, saw her and ran back. Katty was ready for her. Crouching in the position Dean had taught her. She was good at karate. 'What are you doing Freak?' The girl said. Katty jumped high into the air kicking the girl in the face. She slammed to the ground, her head bleeding from the impact of the rocks. Cenerico turned around, to watch, but he didn't come to her aide. 'Does he call you a filthy Muggle as well?' Katty asked her.

'What's it to you. Besides if I win this thing I'll be a witch any way. Or didn't you know that. If you win then you get magic.' The girl said her voice shaky and weak.

'It's a lie,' Katty said. 'You're born with magic. It can't just be given to you.'

'Are you going to kill me?' The girl said.

'Look at your friend, he's a coward he could save you but he doesn't care.'

'I asked you a question.' Her voice was weaker now. She glared at Cenerico,

'No I'm not going to kill you. Why should I when Cenerico will kill you for me.'

'He won't kill me. He wants me to win. He told me himself.'

'He doesn't care about you. You're just a Muggle.' Albus was ready, he stood up. The pain so clear on his face, Katty let him lean on her. As they left the cave, they saw Cenerico lean over the girl.

'You can't kill me. You said you wanted me to win. You said you wanted to help me.' Cenerico smiled before slamming his axe into the girl.

'You're next Muggle, and you blood traitor.' Cenerico laughed.

'Not if I can help it.' Albus raised his hand, muttered something that sound like Liviosa, Cenerico was forced off his feet, flung up into the air, he landed with a loud fudd,

'How can you use magic, you're cheating, you're not allowed a wand.'

'Where are we going to go now?' Albus asked.

'I'm not sure. We could just stay in the cave. But I think we should try and find you something for that infection. Is there any potion that you know how to brew that will help us?' Katty asked.

'I already told you, I don't know any healing potions.' Albus said. He was too weak to walk. He sat down. Thanks to Cenerico, and a little help from Katty there had been at least two deaths today. That probably meant that at least half of them were dead by now

'I think we should either stay in the cave, or we should climb up into the trees.' Katty said.

'I'm too weak to climb into the trees.' Albus said. 'If I had a broom then I could just fly up there.'

'What happened to one you used to get away from Cenerico the other night?'

'It should be by the pond, unless someone took it.'

'Wait here.' Katty raced off to where she found Albus. It didn't take her long to find a half hidden broom stick. She helped Albus on to the broom, Katty climbed a tree and Albus landed beside her.

'I don't think I should fly again. That hurt way too much. Maybe I should just stay here.'

'Do not start talking about dying! Albus Serveus Potter,'

'How do you know my middle name?'

'It's in the Jk Rowling books.'

'Oh,'

'Yeah, so don't start talking about dying. I'm not going to let you die. The only way we'll both survive is if Hermione can stop these games from only having one champion.'

They were interrupted by a loud voice. It seemed to be in their heads, causing their heads to burst with pain.

'Well done! There is now only five of you left, and each one of you needs something, if you are brave enough to come and fetch it, it is the same place where you began the games.' The voice faded.

'I'm going. It could be medicine for you.' Katty said, starting to climb down the tree.

'No wait, what if it's a trap,' Albus said, 'That magic where you force your thoughts into someone else's head, it's not easy to do, it could be a dark wizard, or something worse.'

'I have to go Albus, I can't let you die.' She clambered down the tree, yelling from the bottom, 'I'll be back, just stay safe.' She wasn't sure how to get back to the place where it had all started. She knew the general direction she had to walk in. She found the spot where the games began. In the middle was a tent, with a table, and four bags each one had a name of a school. Durmstrang, Hogswarts, Forcatenica and Mercanap. That meant Albus, Cenerico, the Muggle from Mercanap, the girl that killed Reuhan and Katty were the only ones left. The first one to grab their bag was the girl that killed Ruehan, she moved quick and lightly, grabbing the bag for Forcatenica. She moved so fast it was almost like she was never there. Katty darted out from the trees. She tried to move lightly as well. Ruehan's murderer doubled back she pulled out a knife, rounding on Katty. Katty crouched down low, ready to strike should she come any closer. She didn't get any closer though because someone tall and strong landed in front of her. He shoved the girl to the ground. She twisted the knife so that it was pointing at the boy's face. He was much stronger than her though, he grabbed the knife ripping it down her face. He had her in a tight hold. It looked like he could snap her like a twig. He grabbed her neck. A loud crack rang out through the forest. She slumped on the ground, dead. 'That was for Ruehan.' The boy said, 'The next time I see you I'll kill you to.' He grabbed the bag for Mecanap and ran into the bushes. Katty got back to the tree in the nick of time. Albus's wound had gotten worse. He was screaming in agony. Katty opened the bag, taking out a small green potion. She poured the potion down his throat. Katty had only been asleep for a few hours when she heard a noise at the base of the tree. She peered down into the darkness. There was some sort of animal trying to get up it. She grabbed the bow and arrow, pointing it downwards toward the animal. Before she could shoot though, the animal took off. 'We should follow it,' Albus said,

'Are you mad?'

'If we don't follow it, it might come back, we're trapped up here. We can't both fly on the broom.' Tracking the animal by the footprints in the dirt, they stayed hidden as it rounded on the boy from Mercanap. 'Fire the arrow.' Katty begged Albus. He nodded, pulling back the string. The arrow got the animal in the head, but it didn't stop the animal. It grabbed the boy from Mercanap by his head, shook him around side to side, then drop him, the boy laid dead, blood spitting out from his neck. Katty buried her head in Albus shoulder. It was too much to watch.

'Katty we have to run, it's coming straight for us.' Katty looked up, Albus was right. They ran until they reached the clearing. Cenerico was already there. His axe held high he went for them. Katty pulled Albus out of the way. They leaped on top of the tent. Cenerico saw the animal and leapt up on the tent as well.

'I'll make it easier for you. I'll kill you both so you don't have to kill each other.' Cenerico said.

'You're the only one that's dying.' Albus said. He ran at Cenerico tipping him off his balance, Cenerico fell to the ground. The animal was waiting below, he devoured Cenerico.

'You have to kill me,' Katty said. 'It's the only way you will get to go back to your family.'

'I'm not going to kill you.' Albus said,

'Then I'll kill myself.'

'I won't let you do that either.'

'It's the only way, don't you get it, Hermione couldn't stop the games, I have to die, or else you never get to go home.'

'I'm not letting you kill yourself. Don't you get it, I love you. I thought you understood that.'

'You love me?' Katty said. 'No you don't.'

'Yes I do, and I know that you feel the same way about me. The first day that I meet you, on platform nine and ¾ when Professor Thomas came over to introduce you to my dad, I couldn't take my eyes off you. I know I should have seen something sooner, but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way, but now I know that you do.' It would have been the perfect moment for a kiss, but both of them were too shy. Katty grabbed Albus's hand instead. It felt so nice to hold his hand. She knew it couldn't last though. One of them had to die.

'What if we wait a little longer?' Katty said, 'Maybe Hermione will figure something out, maybe she'll save us both.'

'I hope so.' Albus put his arm around Katty and she leaned into him.

Hermione fixed a time turner, allowing her to travel back to 1293. She re-programed the goblet to say that there would be two champions. The forest around Katty and Albus disappeared. The forest of Dean appeared around them. They were both on their podiums. 'You are the winners of the Hunger-games.' The voice in their heads said. Hermione ran out towards them. 'Oh thank goodness. I hoped it would be you two.'

'You did it Hermione!' Katty said running towards her, hugging her. 'You are really the cleverest Witch of your age.'

'Hello, Katty.' A man with a long grey beard said, 'My name is Aberforth Dumbledore, head wizard of the Wizen Gamot, as the Muggle that won you are now entitled to use magic?'

'I thought you had to be born with magic.'

'There are other ways.' Aberforth pulled out his wand and pointed it at Katty. A strange feeling rushed through her. 'Give it whirl.' Aberforth said handing Katty his wand. She held out her hand and muttered the only spell she knew. 'Accio Albus,' Albus was flung into her arms and she kissed him.


End file.
